Auggie and Ava's First Time
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: It's pretty much what the title implies. It's naughty, taboo, controversial, smutty, wrong, and yet also an adorably romantic tale of two very young individuals that are ready to completely give their bodies and souls to the other. What else do you want?
1. Chapter 1

One day Auggie knocked on the door to Ava's apartment and within seconds Ava answered. Auggie then immediately said, "Your mom here?" Ava smiled as she said, "No. She's at work all day. We have the apartment to ourselves." Auggie smiled as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Auggie and Ava immediately kissed each other as they wrapped their arms around each other and pushed their bodies close against the other. Eventually their kiss ended as Ava took Auggie's hand and said, "Come with me." Ava then led Auggie to her room where the lights were off but several candles were set up.

Auggie then took off his shirt followed by his pants leaving him standing in only his socks and tight white underwear. Ava meanwhile pulled off her dress she was wearing and once it was off, Ava was now standing topless in only her white lacey socks, white lacy gloves she had on her hands, and her tight white lacy panties. Auggie stepped forward and began to kiss Ava on the lips as he held her back with his hands and used his his hands to gently let Ava fall onto her bed. Ava eventually lay flat on the bed as Auggie got on his knees and hovered over Ava. Auggie then moved his face down and began to make light kisses on Ava's flat underage chest. Ava began to moan as Auggie moved his lips and tongue against Ava's nipples. Ava moaned a bit as she felt Auggie's tongue move across her bright little pink nipples which were quickly getting very hard.

Then Auggie moved his kisses down Ava's stomach and then right below it. Auggie then stood up for a moment and pulled his underwear off, and then leaned over and slowly pulled Ava's panties off her. As Ava felt her panties gently move past her legs, she looked up at Auggie with a contentful smile on her face. Then Auggie moved his face to the entrance of Ava's slick, bald and smooth vagina and began to stick his tongue into it. Ava moaned a bit as she felt her young wet vaginal walls be touched by Auggie's young wet tongue. Auggie pushed his tongue as deep as he could in Ava as he moved his tongue up and down and pushed against Ava's vaginal walls.

Eventually Auggie turned Ava around so she was laying on her front. Ava moved her arms up so she could rest her head on them. Auggie then moved his face forward began to kiss Ava's firm smooth cute underage butt cheeks for a moment but then spread Ava's legs out a bit and moved her knees so her buttocks were sticking up into the air a bit now. Auggie then got on his knees, put his hands on the sides of Ava's butt and then pushed his five inch penis deep between Ava's butt cheeks. Ava moaned hard causing her mouth to open up in the shape of an "O" as Auggie pushed his hard member in an out of Ava's behind. Auggie then began to moan loudly as he unintentionally immediately released his load deep into Ava's butt hole.

Eventually Auggie fell down on his back in bed next to Ava smiling looking a little bit exhausted. Auggie then said, "Whoa. That took a lot of me." Ava then smiled as she said, "Then maybe it's my turn to dominate." Ava then got on her knees and hovered over Auggie. Ava then grabbed Auggie's adorably small penis with her hand and smiled as she felt it's warmth touch her young fingers. Then Ava brought her face down and began to suck hard on Auggie's small hard member. Auggie moaned as Ava brought her mouth up and down as it moved quickly against the skin of Auggie's underage manhood.

After several minutes of that, Ava eventually sat on her knees on top of Auggie. Ava looked down at Auggie, and Auggie looked up at Ava. The two looked into each other's eyes and somehow with one look, the two both knew the other was ready. Ava positioned Auggie's beautiful young penis with her right hand, hovered over it with her attractive underage vagina, and then... Ava came down and had Auggie's hard member enter her body. The two young underage lovers moaned loudly as they felt their bodies become one. Auggie instantly grabbed Ava's buttocks to keep her in place while Ava leaned over a bit and pushed her hands against Auggie's chest. Ava's body began to slowly move up and down as with each small thrust she made towards Auggie her vagina more easily slid down on Auggie's hard member. Within a minute, Ava had two inches of Auggie's young penis inside her. And within two minutes, Ava had Auggie's entire manhood throbbing hard inside of her. Ava then began to bounce up and down a lot as Auggie's warm hard member pushed against her vaginal walls harder than ever. Ava's cute little butt cheeks began to jiggle around and bounce a bit as she continued to make love to Auggie, and Auggie was beginning to moan louder as his manhood began to feel like it was getting even longer and harder. Ava felt Auggie's hard member pushing harder and harder against the inner walls of her womanhood. She couldn't believe it was even fitting in there. Auggie felt his manhood squeezed extremely tightly by Ava's body but he continued to let the experience happen.

Eventually Auggie could feel the climax approaching as he said, "Ava, I'm gonna come. Do you want me to pull..." Ava cut Auggie off and said, "No. Don't let go of my ass, don't let stop pushing your dick into my pussy, and don't ever stop loving me Auggie Doggie Matthews!" Auggie and Ava then began to moan louder than ever and then... Auggie and Ava both hit their climax. Auggie's love liquids shot deep into Ava's body and then... the fast action stopped. All became calmer. Ava exhausted fell on the bed next to Auggie. The two sat still and silent for a moment. Auggie then turned his head to look at Ava and saw Ava had a scared and uncertain look on her face. Then Ava slowly began to smile as she looked up at the ceiling and then had a big happy grin on her face. Ava then turned her head to look at Auggie and said, "Auggie... that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. Thank you. Thank you so much." Ava and Auggie then moved their heads and gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. Then the two underage lovers cuddled and went to sleep together.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie was walking through the woods one afternoon. It was a very dense area of the woods as he found himself squeezing through a lot of trees. Eventually Auggie found himself a clearing as he said to himself, "Okay. This is where Ava wanted to meet. Where is she?" Then Auggie turned his head and saw nearby was a small waterfall, and stepping out of the water slowly from the waterfall was Ava in a tight two piece pink swimsuit. Auggie's eyes widened as he found himself starring at Ava's wet hair, wet skin, and tight pink swimsuit that revealed every detail of the shape of her young body underneath it. Ava seeing Auggie smiled and said, "Hey Auggie. Ready to have some fun in the water?" Auggie then said, "Yeah but... I didn't bring a swimsuit." Ava smiled as she said, "That's okay. You don't need to wear a swimsuit here. In fact..." Then Ava turned her back to Auggie and pulled off her swimsuit top, and then leaned over a bit and pulled her swimsuit bottom off.

Ava was now standing completely naked in the woods as her smooth young back and underage buttocks shined in the sun light. Auggie had to catch his breath as he found himself starring at the smooth round skin that made up Ava's butt as Ava slowly began to walk towards the water. Auggie began to slowly get harder with each step Ava took. As Ava walked, the movement of her legs caused each of her butt cheeks to bounce up a bit; the consistent bouncing only arousing Auggie more. Ava then walked into the water and only stopped walking when the water line got to her waist. Then Ava turned her head to look back at Auggie and with a sexy smile said, "You coming in?" Auggie smiled as he pulled his shirt off and then kicked his shoes and socks off. Auggie then pulled his pants off followed by his underwear.

Ava then put a hand near her face and then wiggled her pointer finger for Auggie to come towards her as she made a sexy grin. As Auggie moved towards Ava, Ava waked further into the water and then put her body right beneath a waterfall. Auggie walked towards Ava while Ava put her hair beneath the falls and began to wash it keeping her back to Auggie. Auggie then got right behind Ava and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Auggie gently pulled Ava towards him and began to kiss the side of her neck. Ava moaned at the sensation of Auggie lips pushing against the skin of her neck. Then Auggie moved his hands up and then used his fingers to squeeze the skin surrounding Ava's underage nipples. Ava moaned louder now as she felt Auggie squeeze the skin of her chest hard. Then Auggie used two fingers on both of his hands to pinch Ava's bright pink nipples and even pull at them a bit. Ava moaned loudly as she leaned back a bit.

Then Auggie moved his hard penis into position behind Ava and then... Auggie pushed his penis deep between Ava's young buttocks. Ava moaned as she felt Auggie's hard member invade her behind. Auggie then moved his hands down to Ava's vagina and then slid his two pointer fingers inside of Ava's womanhood. Ava moaned as she felt Auggie's two little fingers move around in circles around the inside of her most precious and sensitive area of her underage body. As Auggie continued to do this, he began to thrust his penis father and harder into Ava's butt. Auggie even began to nibble and bite on Ava's neck a bit causing Ava to scream moans of immense pleasure. Eventually Auggie climaxed inside of Ava and then pulled out. Ava began to pant a bit from feeling a bit worn out while Auggie got on his knees behind Ava. Auggie then kissed Ava's two lovely young buttocks and began to lick inside her butt hole. Ava made light moans this time as Auggie stuck his tongue inside her behind. Eventually Auggie stopped and stood up. Ava turned around to look at Auggie and smiled. Then Ava took Auggie's hand and led him to the beach.

Once the two reached the beach Ava said, "Lay on your chest Auggie and let me massage you." Auggie then laid with his chest on the sand as Ava spread out her legs, got on her knees on the ground on both sides of Auggie's legs, and then leaned over and began to massage Auggie's shoulders. Then Ava moved her hands down and began to massage Auggie's back. But then Ava put her hands on the sides of Auggie's two plump little butt cheeks and then... leaned her face in and began to lick Auggie's young little butt hole. Auggie moaned a bit as a smiling Ava moved her tongue deeper into Auggie.

Eventually Ava laid on her back and Auggie got on top of her. Auggie looked down as Ava made a loving smile at him. Auggie made a loving smile back. Then Auggie moved his body down and within seconds... his young small hard penis was pushing itself into Ava's slick, soft, and smooth vagina. The two both moaned loudly as Auggie began to push his hard member deeper into Ava with each thrust. Ava wrapped her arms tightly around Auggie and began to dig her finger nails into his back. As the two's bodies began to shake together Auggie said, "Oh God Ava. Oh, you feel so amazing. Your body is amazing. Ohhhh yeah." Meanwhile as Ava felt Auggie's strong body push down on and crush her own she said, "Ohhhh. Yeah. Oh Auggie. Please. Harder. Harder! Harder! Oooooohhhhhh! Oh, my pussy loves your dick so much Auggie. Ohhhhhh! YES! YES! YES! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Auggie yelled, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Auggie and Ava both orgasmed at the same time as their small young underage bodies both shook together. Then... it ended. The two young lovers then laid next to each other in the sand, as Ava said, "Auggie Matthews... you know I'll love you forever, right?" Auggie smiled and said, "And I'll love you forever too."

**THE END**


End file.
